


The Battle For Control

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alter Egos, Blood, Cum Eating, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, anti is a brat, anti is pretty kinky ngl, bottom anti, dark has had enough, dom dark, some lowkey soft moments at the end, sub anti, top dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth
Summary: An argument between Dark and Anti gets heated in more ways than one. Who will win this battle?(I’d like to clarify that this story is not a good example of safe sex. Do NOT use spit as lube. These are nonhuman characters who can easily heal from injuries caused by not taking those extra precautions. Please be safe.)Side note: This is my first completed smut so...yay for me! I would really appreciate constructive criticism on what I could do better if you can think of anything or even if you have any tips for writing smut in general. Please be kind though because, again, this is my first smut I’ve ever written. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy ^^!
Relationships: Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, dark/anti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	The Battle For Control

Everyone in the Void knew of Anti and Dark’s tense relationship. They always had something to argue about. Mainly, their arguments manifested from Anti pressing Dark’s buttons and testing his temper. He was extremely good at it, you have to give him credit. They always fought over power of the Void. Anyone who stood in their way was sure to be eliminated. That, the two could agree on. Obviously, that was the only thing the two agreed on. As per usual, the two were going at it again. Although, this argument was getting a little more heated than usual. Anti had pressed a few too many buttons and Dark was seething with rage at this point.  
Anti lunged, knife in hand. He smirked insanely as he raised the knife and swung at Dark. He easily dodged, punching Anti in the stomach. He wheezed and spat out a bit of blood. He smirked again and laughed, wiping the blood off of his mouth.  
“Good, ya have some fight in ya! I love it when they fight back!”, he laughed.  
He lunged again, barely missing another swing from Dark.  
“I love it when I get to hear their screams of pain after all their effort to stay alive!”  
Dark’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Why wouldn’t he just shut the fuck up already?  
“You’re disgusting.”, Dark spat furiously.  
Anti swung at his face and successfully nicked his cheek, a small drop of blood immediately running out of the cut.  
“Look in the mirror.”, Anti mocked.  
They continued this back and forth for a little while longer.  
“God, this is getting boring.”, Anti complained.  
“Shut up already.”, Dark said through gritted teeth.  
Anti laughed and lunged again. Dark went to send home another blow but Anti grabbed his forearm and body slammed him onto the ground. Dark let out a grunt and attempted to get up, but Anti had him right where he wanted him. He quickly crawled onto Dark’s body and sat on his hips, pressing the edge of the knife to his throat.  
“Now look at ya. You look pathetic pinned down like this.”  
He scooted himself back and leaned in closer to Dark’s face while mocking him causing his ass to rub his groin. A groan escaped Dark’s mouth. He quickly tried to cover it up by sounding annoyed but he could tell but the look on Anti’s face that he knew.  
“Ho-ly shit.”, he laughed loudly.  
“Did you just fuckin’ moan?”  
Dark felt humiliated. The anger coursing through him heightened that sense.  
“What, do ya have some kind of humiliation kink or some shite?”  
“Shut. The fuck. Up.”  
Anti laughed again. Dark wanted nothing more than to knock his goddamn teeth out.  
“Don’t worry, there’s no need to be shy. I wonder how many boners you’ve gotten just from me talkin’ around ya all the time-”  
Dark shoved him off and pinned him down by his hands, the rest of his body hovering over Anti’s torso, knees placed by his sides.  
“You rubbed your ass on my dick, you idiot. That’s the only thing that happened.”, he growled, getting close to Anti’s face.  
A mischievous smirk made its way onto his lips and he lifted his head up, kissing Dark. He expected him to be distracted and loosen his hold on him. Then they could continue their fight. But Dark kissed him back harshly, forcing his head back onto the ground. Anti bit Dark’s bottom lip, drawing blood. Dark pulled away and slapped him hard in the face. Anti moaned loudly. He didn’t mean to let it out but he was now interested in Dark’s reaction. It took him a moment to compose himself, Anti noticed.  
“Seems like you’re more the one with kinks.”  
His voice sounded disgusted but Anti still smirked, as he always did. He licked some of Dark’s blood off his lips.  
“No shite, Sherlock.”  
They both stayed in that position in silence for a few moments, both silently deciding how to respond. Maybe even waiting for the other to make another move.  
“So, are we doing this or not?”  
Anti never really did shut up, did he? Dark really wanted to teach him a lesson. He could easily overpower the man and have his way with him. Of course, he’d most likely enjoy it. That was one of the things Dark hated the most about Anti. He could never reach his buttons. He could manipulate so many people but Anti was the only one that gave him trouble. Maybe there were buttons he could push in this situation that had been hidden from him, as he had never been sexually involved with Anti until now. He could possibly get his guard down with this encounter  
“Not here.”  
They both looked into the infinite blackness around them.  
Dark turned back to Anti.  
“What do I get out of this exchange?”  
Anti looked at him and then looked over to the side, visibly thinking.  
“How about whoever ends up on top by the end loses the argument. If you lose, I get the Void and you can’t say shite against it. If I lose, you get the Void and I’ll leave you alone for as long as you like.”  
“No you won’t.”  
By Anti’s usual smirk plastered on his face growing wider, he knew that was a nonverbal agreement to that statement. But it was too late to back out now. They were too far into this. Dark found he didn’t currently care how this turned out in the end, as long as he came out on top. Surprisingly, Anti was thinking the exact same thing. All of a sudden, they were on a bed, still in the same position. Dark had teleported them to his place. The bed was soft, silky, and the deep red color of blood.  
“I didn’t know ya had a place of your own.”  
Dark didn’t answer, instead he ground on Anti’s crotch. Both men moaned loudly.  
“Fuck, slow down.”, Anti panted.  
“I didn’t take you for the slow type.”, Dark raised an eyebrow, slightly panting as well.  
“Yeah, well there’s a time for rough.”  
He forced his arms up, causing Dark to loosen his hold. Then he switched their places, now sitting on top of Dark again. He pinned both of his arms down just as he had done to Anti.  
“I’m gonna make you my little bitch. We’re gonna have a lot of fun.”  
Dark shoved him off and Anti lost his balance, falling backwards onto the bed. He grabbed Anti’s throat and shoved him down the rest of the way. Then he held up Anti’s knife.  
“Oh, you cheeky bastard.”  
Blood started to leak out of his wound and pool onto the sheets under them.  
“I could kill you right now. I wouldn’t even have to go through with this.”  
Anti let out an overdramatic, pornographic moan.  
“Oh~ stab me Daddy-“  
Dark squeezed his throat, effectively shutting him up. Anti choked, blood bubbling into his mouth and spilling out of the side of it. He closed his eyes and let out a strangled moan through the blood filling his throat.  
“You’re getting off on this too? You make me sick.”  
He opened his eyes again, they were hazy and filled with lust. Anti’s neck wound was a huge turn on for him. Combined with his pain kink, whenever someone touched it, it sent electric sparks of pleasure through him. Dark loosened his hold on his throat and put the knife down. Anti slowly got up and spit the blood filling his mouth onto the floor. Dark twitched his nose in disgust. Then his eyes widened as Anti grabbed the knife and swung it at him. Dark shoved Anti towards the wall and grabbed his hand holding the knife, slamming it on the wall behind him. Anti laughed, managing to keep his grip on it. Dark realized this was just a sort of game of cat and mouse. Anti was really willing to go through with this. He had him pinned to the wall, Anti’s hand gripping Dark’s forearm, preventing him from pinning his other arm. Dark and him were staring each other down. Neither willing to lose this battle. Anti leaned toward him and ran his tongue along the cut he made on Dark’s face earlier, cleaning off the blood. He let go of Anti’s hand holding the knife and grabbed his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. The knife clattered to the ground. Teeth clashed and their chests were pressed flush against each other. He moaned loudly, the sound muffled by Dark’s mouth. Anti wrapped his hand around Dark’s lower back and ground his crotch into his. The friction sent pleasure coursing through both men. They moaned into each other's mouths, starting to become breathless. They stumbled toward the bed, both fighting for dominance. Neither was willing to let the other win the argument and fulfill their punishment. Anti pushed off Dark’s jacket and loosened his tie. Dark pulled away dipping his head down to lick, suck, and bite Anti’s neck. He made a trail just on the edge of his bleeding wound. Anti moaned loudly whenever his lips brushed the slit of it. Dark grabbed his hair and tilted his head back, giving him better access. His hands fell away from Dark’s tie and his body practically went limp. Dark wrapped his arm around Anti’s back so he wouldn’t fall back. He pulled away from his neck momentarily to speak.  
“Giving up so soon?”  
He didn’t answer. He seemed to be lost in the pleasure, not even hearing Dark. His eyes were closed again.  
“Hey.”, he pulled his hair.  
Anti moaned and opened his eyes.  
“I wish you could see how you looked right now...blood running down your neck, the haze in your eyes...you look pathetic.”  
He pulled him back in for a kiss. Anti kissed him back hungrily. His hands went into Dark’s hair, pulling him closer. After a while, Anti pulled his head away.  
“Enough foreplay already. Let’s get on with it.”  
Dark grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his hair. Anti let him and watched him stand up. He undid his tie the rest of the way. He kept eye contact with Anti, barely blinking. He unlaced his shoes, pulled off his socks. Anti decided to do the same. Somehow, Dark did it with grace, not faltering his gaze once. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his muscular arms. It fell onto the floor with a quiet rustle. When he reached down to unzip his pants, Anti sucked in a sharp breath. It was quiet, but still noticeable in the silent room. Dark paused and then placed his hands at his sides again. Anti looked at his face. He still had his eyes on him. Fuckin’ tease. He narrowed his eyes at Dark, non verbally communicating those words. He walked back over to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards his face.  
“Remember who’s in control.”, Dark’s voice echoed as he used his powers.  
“Yes, sir.”, Anti said seductively.  
Dark wet his lips, powers faltering slightly. Hm...noted. Anti would have to use that to his advantage sometime. Dark pushed him back and put his hands under his shirt to explore. He ran his fingers lightly over Anti’s nipples. He moaned quietly. Dark tried pinching them simultaneously. He jerked a little in response. Moaning slightly louder. He ran his hands down his abdomen and then lifted up his shirt. Anti put his arms above his head so he could slip it off easier. Then Dark undid the button on his pants and started to pull the zipper down. Anti grabbed his hands and looked up at him.  
“Hey, what about you?”  
Dark wordlessly pried his hands off of his and lifted them above his head, pinning them down on the bed.  
“Hey! What the fuck?!”, Anti protested.  
Dark silenced him with a look. He pulled down the zipper.  
“Lift up your hips.”, he ordered.  
Anti did as he was told and Dark managed to slide his pants off smoothly for only having one free hand.  
“Don’t move your hands.”  
Dark slid Anti’s boxers off with both hands and finally released his dick from the tight clothing. He moaned quietly from the cold air hitting his now naked body. Dark continued to pin his arms down to the bed with his right hand, digging the blunt nails on his left into Anti’s flesh. Then Dark shoved two fingers into his mouth. Anti immediately wrapped his tongue around them and tasted. The noises from that action were obscene. A part of Dark honestly thought it was fucking hot. After a few moments, he took the fingers out of his mouth, strings of spit still attached to his salivating tongue breaking. Anti had his tongue at the edge of his parted, slightly smirking lips. His eyelids were halfway open, barely showing his pupils blown out with lust. Beneath them, his cheeks were flushed red. As much as he hated Anti, there was something beautiful about this look on him to Dark.  
“Come on, I can take more than that.”  
Dark ignored his comment and spun him around, quickly pushing him face first onto the bed.  
“Ooo kink-“  
Anti’s teasing was quickly ceased. Dark had flipped him over and shoved both spit slicked fingers into his ass without warning. He moaned loudly, his nonhuman body quickly adjusting and turning the pleasure into pain.  
“Fuuuuck.”, he hissed.  
Dark made quick work of stretching him out, still making sure to go slow enough that he wouldn’t tear something. He didn’t want to have to wait for Anti to heal. When he was sure Anti was ready for three, he reached over and pushed his fingers back into Anti’s mouth. He sucked on them eagerly. Then Dark took them back and continued to work him open. By the time he was ready, Anti was a moaning mess. The burn of the stretch was really getting him off. He felt the pleasure get stronger and stronger. He was almost there...so close. Dark pulled his fingers out. Annoyance struck him.  
“Hey, what the fu-“  
Dark rolled him over and dragged him onto the floor. He fell onto his knees and look up at Dark in annoyance, opening his mouth to say something. Dark shoved his dick into his mouth, the fabric of his pants meeting Anti’s chest. He couldn’t believe Dark actually just did that to shut him up. The way Dark was being so impulsive instead of methodical like usual was really turning Anti on. He bobbed his head up and down, realizing why he did that in the first place. He made sure to get Dark’s dick sufficiently wet but still little enough that it would sting. While he bobbed his head, he looked up at Dark through half lidded eyes and moaned. His face was flushed and he had his head tilted back. Anti could tell he was holding back moans. He was getting off on this too. He grabbed Dark’s clothed ass and pushed his hips forward so he could take him in fully. Dark moaned loud and deep. He grabbed fistfulls of Anti’s hair and slowly fucked into his mouth. Anti relaxed his throat and savored the weight on his tongue and the feeling of the head of Dark’s dick rubbing on the back of his throat.  
“Holy shit.”, Dark breathed.  
Anti moaned around him. His mind wandered, lost in the sensations going on around him. He honestly couldn’t decide whether he liked getting or giving a blowjob better. The weight on his tongue or a warm mouth around his dick was a hard thing to decide between. Dark pulled out of his mouth, bringing him back out of his thoughts.  
“Are ya gonna just stand there or are ya gonna fuck me already?”, Anti said, sounding breathless.  
Dark shoved his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them.  
“Get back on the bed.”  
Anti got off his knees and laid his back on the bed, holding his upper body up with his elbows. Dark crawled onto the bed and dipped his head down to kiss Anti. His dick brushed against his and then ran along his abdomen as he leaned in. They both moaned, getting worked up even more. Anti bit Dark’s lip, drawing blood again. This time, Dark didn’t slap him. He moaned as Anti ran his tongue over the small wound. Then he pulled back.  
“Get up and turn around.”  
Anti did as he said.  
“Bend over.”  
He would’ve normally scoffed at those words and flipped Dark off but he was way too horny right now to give a single shit. He kept his knees bent and leaned forward on his elbows. Dark’s arm wrapped around his hips and he could feel the tip poke his ass.  
“Goddamnit, just put it in already!”  
The next thing he knew, Dark’s dick was shoved into his ass and he saw stars. Anti cried out in pain. It turned into a loud moan midway through. The pain was overwhelming but it felt like a slice of heaven.  
“Fucking brat.”, Dark muttered behind him.  
Anti whimpered as he started to move. He started off at a normal pace and quickly got rougher. Anti’s dick ached from being ignored for most of the time. He reached down to tend to his neglected dick. He moaned loudly, finally being able to feel relief. From behind, Dark grabbed his wrist.  
“Don’t touch yourself.”  
Anti pulled at his hold. He didn’t care what Dark said. He needed this relief. Dark stopped abruptly and pulled out of him and he whined at the emptiness. Dark’s tie was wrapped around his wrists moments later and bound them. They both knew Anti could easily break loose from its hold if he really wanted to. But it was more fun playing along like this. Dark slammed back in, going rougher now. Anti didn’t hold back any vocalization. His moans were loud and pornographic, but not fake in the slightest bit. Dark was hitting that bundle of nerves every other thrust and it was driving him insane.  
“Oh fuck, oh Jesus, I’m close!”  
Dark reached around again and grabbed the base of his dick. That little fucker.  
“Little fucker.”, Anti muttered.  
Dark stopped his thrusts and ground inside of him, making sure to rub right onto his prostate.  
“FUCK!”, Anti’s head fell back.  
Dark reached around with his other hand and grabbed his neck. His fingers rubbed right over the slit of the wound every time he thrusted. Anti’s moans were louder now. His throat hurt at this point, but he couldn’t stop himself. It just felt so fucking good.  
“Holy shit, fuck. Fuck yeah. Oh my god!”  
Blood was running down his chest, his dick ached, his prostate was shooting waves of pleasure through him. He needed to cum so bad.  
“Fuck. Please…”  
Dark slowed down his pace and went agonizingly slow, continuing to rub his prostate. He let out a strangled moan, blood bubbling out of his mouth.  
“Please, what?”  
Anti gasped, sweat coating his forehead.  
“I need to cum. Let me cum.”  
Dark leaned in next to his ear.  
“You cum when I say you do.”, his voice was firm and commanding.  
Anti whined. He kissed the nape of his neck and quickened his pace again, having a little mercy on Anti. Anti turned into a moaning mess. He was delirious at this point. One of the only things he could entirely make out anymore was Dark’s increasingly louder grunts and moans. Finally, he’s finally getting close.  
“Fuck-ah-warm and tight.”  
Anti moaned loudly at his words. Dark rubbed at his prostate again. He was practically yelling and crying instead of moaning at this point. Dark let go of the base of his dick.  
“Cum.”  
With one final thrust into his prostate, Anti came hard, moaning loudly. Dark came soon after, letting out a strangled and deep moan. He rode out their high until they came down from it. They were both heaving, their lungs burning. Dark, pulled out, cum dripping down Anti’s thighs and spilling onto the bed. Anti, collapsed onto his side and focused on trying to catch his breath. Dark came back with a washcloth and wiped the bed off. Then he turned Anti over gently and laid down the cloth. He leaned down and licked the cum off of Anti’s chest and abdomen where he had cum all over himself. Then he carefully cleaned out his ass. He held a finger coated with cum in front of Anti. He lifted his head up as much as he could and sucked it off. Once Dark was finished cleaning up, he sat down next to Anti where he had rolled over onto his side again. He rolled over to face Dark, still breathing heavily.  
“Fuck...let’s just call it even.”  
Dark let out a low chuckle, genuinely amused. He laid down next to Anti. They both stayed there for a few moments. For once, silent in each other’s company.  
“Be honest with me.”, Dark said.  
His voice didn’t hold the usual malice it did whenever he spoke to Anti. He turned his attention to Dark.  
“You didn’t do this just to win the argument against me, did you?”  
Anti chuckled, again, different from his usual insane cackle.  
“Nah. I just wanted to see how far you’d go.”  
He sighed.  
“And, damn, was it worth it.”  
They laid in silence again. Anti’s breathing had finally slowed down to a normal pace. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.  
“I should go.”, he sat up and picked up his pile of neatly folded clothes.  
He hadn’t even noticed Dark had picked them up off the ground. Dark laid on his side and leaned his upper body on his elbow.  
“Let’s not...mention this encounter to anyone.”  
Anti paused in the middle of zipping up his pants. He snorted.  
“Sure, thing. I wasn’t planning to.”  
Dark watched him get dressed, silently admiring him for once. Before this, he looked at Anti and saw a pathetic creature, annoying and inferior. But seeing this side of him had him start thinking a little differently. Anti laughed and Dark looked up from where he was pulling down his shirt, seeing him smile at him amusedly.  
“Like what ya see?”  
He kept the shirt lifted up a little, showing his hips and lower abdomen.  
“You wish.”, he rolled his eyes, voice more playful than anything.  
Anti smirked widely, teeth showing a little too much for it to be comfortable for the average person. He picked up his knife, making sure to bend down with his ass facing Dark. Dark bit his lip, mind torn between arousal and annoyance. They still hated each other in a way. There was just something different about their relationship now. Anti, stood up straight again and turned around to face Dark.  
“I’m being on top next time.”  
He disappeared, most likely back into the void, before Dark could respond. He sighed, putting his clothes back on as well. He wondered to himself if Anti was being serious. It was always hard to tell with him. Did he really want there to be a next time?


End file.
